Dalia Royce
Dalia Royce is one of the characters on the show Suburgatory. Her mother is Dallas Royce and her father is Steven Royce . She is played by actress Carly Chaikin. Biography Dalia is an obsession with gossip, dating, texting, shopping, beauty products. She's lived in the lap of luxury her entire life and is evident in her clothes and her car. It is revealed she is close friends with a group of other blonde popular students, "The KKK" - Kenzie, Kaitlin and Kimantha. She apparently was also friends with Misty. She has a pet horse named Cashmere. She is lactose intolerant and gets a bad case of gas when she eats cheese and possibly when she has clam chowder, as remarked by Dallas and later Tessa in "Don't Call Me Shirley". In "Don't Call Me Shirley," Dalia also states that she felt it was "tragic" that the only makeup Tessa owned was purchased from a drugstore, though Tessa quips that it is also "tragic" for Dalia to load her eyelashes up with so much mascara that she can hardly blink. Dalia insists she can blink and attempts to do so, though she actually cannot. Personality Dalia can be described as an air-headed, catty, wealthy, gossipy, conceited, sassy, stuck-up and mean-spirited, spoiled rotten teenage girl. Often, she seems unaware of basic facts since they don't have anything to do with fashion and gossip, including when she thought "New York, New York" had an extra "New York" in it. Dallas has also mentioned that Dalia had failed her career aptitude test, which led Dallas to put Dalia to the job of planning Tessa's 16th birthday party. Apparently, she is so spoiled by Dallas that she was jealous when Dallas got Yakult and started smothering her, so she yells at Yakult that she wished she would drop dead out of envy. Physical Appearance and Style Dalia is tall (however she frequently wears stilettos,) and slender with fair skin with "icy" blue eyes (as stated by Tessa in Victor Ha.) She has plump lips and usually shows no sign of emotion (the only time she does in "Pilot" is when her and her friends were picking on Lisa in the girl's room). She speaks with an exaggerated vocal fry (also known as "creaky voice"). She has long, straight blonde hair. Her outfits consist of very fashionable expensive pieces that are often revealing. Relationships She kissed Evan in "Leaving Chatswin" and she learned yiddish for him. She gets money from holding a trance party to get a tattoo of Evan's face on her back. It is later revealed in "Decemberfold" that her and Jenna Werner had hooked up a couple times a starting in "Thanksgiving", and Dalia was jealous of Jenna going to Brown, so she decided to start a relationship with Evan to get back at her. Dalia sends Jenna pictures of Evan and her, and a picture of her tattoo that is above her butt. In season 3, she has a matchmaker set her up with a unknown guy, after Dalia realizes that Tessa is off dating guys, and she doesn't have anyone. It is unknown if she still harbors feelings towards Jenna. Quotes :"Are you a lesbian?" (Pilot) :Dalia: "This would show off my belly ring." :Tessa: '"You know what that would also show off? Your vagina." :"Those are lesbian boots." (Pilot) :"Buddies are not your friends." (Pilot) :"So lame that your mom died, biotch." (Pilot) :'Tessa: '"I know why your mom is doing this. It's because she feels sorry for me." :'Dalia: '"No. She's doing it because she wants to screw your dad." :'Tessa: "Doesn't she screw your ''dad?" :'Dalia: "No." (Pilot) :"I'm buying this." (Pilot) :"I hate birds." (The Barbeque) :'Dalia: '(To Ryan) I dare you to kiss the lesbian." :'Tessa: '"I'm not really playing." :'Dalia: '"You are now, biotch." (The Barbeque) :"Well it was news to me when I say her fat knees." (The Chatterer) :"This only started happening once somebody moved from New York, New York, New York." (Don't Call Me Shirley) :"I can blink..." (Don't Call Me Shirley) :"You can't sit here. This is the cool table." (Don't Call Me Shirley) :"Well I hate ugly goodbyes - but, goodbye, ugly." (Don't Call Me Shirley) :'''Tessa: You don't want to spend time with me and I don't want to spend time with you either." :Dalia: And I want to spend you either." (Don't Call Me Shirley) :"Are you going to fake a pregnancy? Kenzie faked a pregnancy last year to get out of earth science." (Don't Call Me Shirley) :"Hoe just died. Sucks." (Halloween) :"It's not food. It's garbage." (Charity Case) :Dalia: "Okay, so I was on vacation, right? So I stepped out of my hotel, and I saw things." :Tessa: "What did you see?" :Dalia: "Suffering. Endless suffering." (Charity Case) :"We should sent them clarisonic face brushes. They're really good for your complexion, guys." (Charity Case) :"You ate that rank meat." (Charity Case) :"Here. I stole this from the mall. It's not my color." (Charity Case) :"Yeah, I don't like any of those words." (Sweet Sixteen) :"I was thinking we'll have a pony station where people can get their picture taken with a pony." (Sweet Sixteen) :"Hey, biotch. Time to go dress shopping." (Sweer Sixteen) :"It's dirt blown. The color of dirt doesn't look good on people." (Sweet Sixteen) :"I don’t care if the pony is tired, that thing is not going back to the farm." (Sweet Sixteen) :"This music sucks." (Sweet Sixteen) :"As you know, I am now a professional party planner and my mom wants me to professionally plan this party." (Thanksgiving) :"Last year sucked. I'm talking clumpy-ass mashed potatoes and pale flossed green beans, Alan!" (Thanksgiving) :"Hey dad. Gobble, gobble." (Thanksgiving) :Steven: '"I thought we had a no shoe rule." :'Dalia: '"Yeah, we don't really do that when you're not here." (Thanksgiving) :'Stephen: "Should I return the cashmere blanket I got for your horse Cashmere?" :Dalia: "Daddy, you know Cashmere loves cashmere." (Thanksgiving) :"Oh my God, Yakult, drop dead! I wish you were never born!" (Thanksgiving) :Dalia: "Founders or feathers?" :Jenna: "You're racist." (Thanksgiving) :"We get it, Jenna. You go to Brown." (Thanksgiving) Gallery Dalia Royce 1.jpg images.jpg Preview 7.png|Tessa and Dalia wear matching outfits in the mall dressing room. Blink.jpg Trivia Dalia Royce has a Facebook fan page. In Decemberfold , it is revealed Dalia and Jenna used to occasionally have sex. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Citizens of Chatswin Category:Teenagers Category:Chatswin High Students Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists